


Do You See What I See?

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, It's just pure fluff all right?, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: This is my Secret Santa gift to Mami on the R76 Discord!





	

The snow glowed with the light of the strands of hundreds of tiny bulbs on each of the houses up and down the street. It fell in fat, fluffy, flakes, the whisper of it the only sound in the air. Jack Morrison-Reyes sat cupping a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, listening to the silence. A moment later, the front door opened, bringing with it a burst of soft Christmas music. 

“ _Come on, it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together…”_  

The door closed a moment later and Jack closed his eyes. 

Gabriel Morrison-Reyes joined Jack on the porch swing, slowly pushing it forward and back with his legs. 

The war had ended years ago. Overwatch was a distant memory, though they still bore the scars. 

Jack sipped his hot cocoa and tilted his head against Gabriel’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“Tell me,” he said, softly. 

Gabriel kissed the top of Jack’s head, then leaned his cheek against him. 

“It’s mostly red and gold, this year. The Petersens put Santa and his reindeer on their roof again, but they didn’t put Frosty up like they did last year. The Wilson’s tree is in their window, and it looks like Missus Wilson went overboard with the tinsel again. I can see it sparkling from here.” 

Jack listened quietly and sipped at his cocoa. He could hear the snow falling, and now very distantly the sound of carolers, but it was Gabriel’s voice that painted the picture for him. 

“Sam and Jace made a snowman massacre in their front yard again. No doubt they got a lecture from Missus Wilson about appropriate holiday decor again,” Gabriel said with a chuckle that Jack joined him on. 

“They’ll never learn,” murmured Jack. 

“Of course not,” said Gabriel, “but I don’t really want them to. They’re gonna make some lucky kid a great pair of dads.” 

Jack hmmed softly, and Gabriel slipped his arm around his shoulders. 

“We would have too,” he said, finally. 

“I know,” replied Gabriel.

They were both quiet for a moment, acknowledging the regret without getting upset about it. The carolers grew louder as they moved up the street. 

“Lindholm’s got his house rigged with the programmable lights this year,” said Gabriel, picking up where he left off, “and it looks good except for the grand finale, because all the lights go on then, and let me tell you, that sucker is _bright_. There are two cars sitting there now, watching.” 

Jack smiled at the thought, thinking of the families snug in their cars with their radios tuned in, listening to the music and watching the synchronized display. He could clearly picture the excitement on the faces of the children, and sighed again. 

“The Coopers look like they had an argument about what kind of lights to use. Half the house is blue, half the house is green, but there’s a purple swatch in the middle of it, and the tree in the window is all in gold and pink.” 

Jack laughed. He expected as much from _that_ family. They got along so well their arguments were always about insignificant shit. 

“Trudy has just the Nativity again, but the Greenburgs put up a giant… and I mean _giant_ inflatable menorah on the front yard. I didn’t even know they made stuff like that.” 

Jack chuckled at the thought, then sobered. “What about… what about Swoboda?” 

He felt Gabriel shift to lean forward to look further up the street. “He has a tree this year!” 

“Really? That’s great!” exclaimed Jack. The young man had moved to the neighborhood to escape something two years ago, and recovery had been a long time coming. The tree was a good sign. “We’ll have to take him some cookies later.” 

“Definitely,” said Gabriel. He was quiet for a moment, but Jack knew he was thinking about something. 

“What is it?” 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. Here, let me have your mug. I’ll be right back.” Jack held the mug out for Gabriel to take, and sat back and listened to the carolers as the other man went back inside. 

“ _And since we’ve no place to go- let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_ ” 

Gabriel was gone for one whole song, and Jack knew they were in front of his house. He lifted his hand in a wave even though he couldn’t see them, and heard one voice pipe up, “Hey Mr. Morrison!” He was about to say something in reply when the front door opened again and there were several giggles. He heard Gabriel make a shushing noise and wondered what was going on.

Gabriel sat back down on the porch swing again, and the carolers started up, breaking into one of Jack’s favorites. 

“ _Said the night wind to the little lamb_  
_Do you see what I see?_  
_Way up in the sky, little lamb  
__Do you see what I see?_ ”

Jack smiled, leaning back and listening. Suddenly he heard another noise; a movement that didn’t come from Gabriel or the carolers, and he sat up again. Gabriel huffed a small laugh through his nose, and Jack knew something was up.

“I can’t fool you at all, Jack,” said Gabriel. “Here.” 

Something small and furry and wiggling was deposited onto Jack’s lap. The something immediately put its paws on Jack’s chest and started licking his chin, and Jack could smell the milk-sweet breath of the puppy. 

“What… what’s this?” Jack reached down to start petting the dog, feeling the long and short hair, the big feet, and fluffy tail. 

“That’s Rose,” said Gabriel, and Jack could hear the smile in his voice. “She’s a golden retriever. We got approved for your seeing-eye dog. Merry Christmas, baby.” 

Jack reached over to pull Gabriel close for a kiss, tears prickling his eyes, the puppy licking both of them all the while. The carolers paused their singing long enough to cheer, then picked the song back up again. Rose settled on Jack’s lap as he stroked her soft fur and leaned against Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“Merry Christmas, Gabriel,” he murmured, and relaxed against his husband with a smile to listen to the carolers sing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs for those who might not be familiar with them. There are lots of other versions out there!
> 
>  
> 
> [Harry Connick Jr - Sleigh Ride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra6val6Vsjw)
> 
>  
> 
> [Dean Martin - Let It Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN7LW0Y00kE)
> 
>  
> 
> [Home Free - Do You Hear What I Hear?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIQQDYaoWpc)


End file.
